greenlanternfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Rayner (User:Leader Vladimir)
Kyle Rayner is the fourth Green Lantern of Earth and member of the Green Lantern Corps Honor Guard. Originally given his power ring by Ganthet of the Guardians of the Universe, after his predecessor Hal Jordan temporarily died. For a time, Kyle was the host for Ion, the sentient entity of willpower, and adquired vast powers, including the ability to bring Hal back to life. In his secret identity he is an artist, and uses his powers as the ultimate form of expression, constantly demonstrating his creativity and imagination during battle. Officially, Kyle first appeared in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_3_48 Green Lantern Vol 3 #48], but his first appearance in Leader Vladimir's fanfiction continuity was in Green Lantern: Secret Origin. History Origins Before he acquired a Green Lantern ring, Kyle Rayner was a struggling-but-gifted freelance graphic artist. He lived and worked in Los Angeles initially. After Hal Jordan was presumably killed during the war against the Manhunters, Rayner was found by Ganthet, the last surviving Guardian, and given the last Green Lantern ring: the powerful weapon wielded by each Green Lantern, which allows them to conjure any form of matter or energy solely with their willpower. Ganthet's reasons for choosing Kyle to bear the ring have never been made completely apparent, aside from Rayner having been in the right place at the right time. The Corps was in disarray after the Manhunter war, and Kyle had to work hard to earn the respect of his fellow Lanterns. Kyle also had to prove his worth to the Justice League. Kyle met the new Flash, Wally West. Wally, having grown up with Hal and his uncle Barry Allen as Green Lantern and Flash, did not think very highly of the new GL at first. Their bickering almost allowed Sonar to overcome them. They managed to overcame their differences, however, and would go on to become good friends. Kyle also became friends with former Lanterns Guy Gardner and John Stewart. One of Kyle's major accomplishments as a Lantern was his battle against Parallax. Although Kyle was a rookie, he single-handedly kept Parallax at bay while reinforcements from the Corps arrived to Earth. After a long battle, the Green Lanterns blasted Parallax into the sun, incinerating him. Another notable mission was a engagement with the Manhunters who had become self aware, formed a collective consciousness and came after Kyle for his power ring. They intended to "assimilate" Kyle and have him use his ring as a power source in their quest to further evolve. They nearly succeeded, but Kyle managed to free himself and destroy them As he became a veteran Lantern, Kyle fell in love with rookie Lantern Soranik Natu. Kyle served as Soranik's training officer, and it was obvious that Soranik was in love with Kyle as well. However, Kyle and Soranik had to keep their relationship secret for a time, as relationships between officers were forbidden within the Corps. Ion For a brief period Kyle achieved godhood as Ion, when he absorbed the leftover energy of a Manhunter starship he had lured into the sun. With his new powers, Kyle could bend time, space, and reality. Kyle could even be in many places at once. Kyle's trans-godlike powers had drawbacks however: Ion was one with everything, but Kyle Rayner could no longer sleep or separate himself from the overwhelming responsibilities. Rather than sacrifice his humanity, Kyle abandoned omnipotence, but not before resurrecting Hal Jordan. Kyle also decided to temporarily move to Oa. Before leaving, he chose John Stewart as his replacement, giving him a new power ring and his place in the Justice League. On his time on Oa, Kyle oversaw Hal's training to regain his Green Lantern status. At the same time, he successfully requested that Guy Gardner was reinstated in the Corps. For all of his achievements, the Guardians named Kyle the "Torchbearer", the Green Lantern who inspired others to never stop fighting even in the darkest of times. Sinestro Corps War Kyle discovered a yellow power ring flying through space. He brought it to Oa to show to the Guardians, but before he was able to see them, the ring transported him to the Antimatter Universe world of Qward. Here, he found Sinestro speaking before throngs of members of the newly-formed Sinestro Corps. Overpowered by their numbers, Kyle was captured. Sinestro unleashed the Parallax entity on Kyle, transforming him into a new Parallax and herald of the Anti-Monitor. Trapped within his own mind, Kyle tried to break free, but when Parallax absorbed Hal Jordan into him, he helped Kyle expel Parallax from him. Ganthet and another female Guardian, Sayd, imprisoned Parallax in the Earth Lanterns' power batteries, and Ganthet gave Kyle a new power ring. Kyle helped Hal defend Coast City from Sinestro, engaging in a fist fight which ended when Hal finally defeated Sinestro. Afterwards, Kyle became a member of the Green Lantern Honor Guard while the guardianship of Ion was passed onto Daxamite Lantern Sodam Yat. Powers and Abilities Powers Kyle is a normal human being who does not possess any permanent superhuman powers. When he is wearing his Green Lantern Ring, however, he can fly, shoot energy beams and create constructs using the Green Light of Willpower. Former Powers Ion Empowerment: As the original Ion, he had the sum total of all the energies contained by the Guardians of the Universe, the Central Power Battery, the Starheart and the Ion entity; he possessed power and ability beyond any other being in the universe. His power had become part mystical in turn. This redefines the limits of what he can do with his powers. It is true that his abilities were similar in ways to that of a normal Green Lantern, but with the increase in power, the range of things he could affect and the things he could do was effectively unlimited. As Ion he could bring back the dead, he could go back in time and erase timelines and separate and contain its effect on the current time. Ion was able to exist in multiple places simultaneously throughout space and time. *''Reality Alteration'' *''Time Alteration'' *''Flght'' *''Energy Manipulation'' *''Matter Manipulation'' Parallax Empowerment: He was possessed and forcibly bonded to Parallax the fear entity. As due to a bond of the powerful willpower and imagination of Kyle and the powers of Parallax, his powers are different from being bonded to Ion and focused heavily on the projection of fear. As with his second time bonded with Ion, he did not possess the power of the central battery any more but did still possess power greatly above that of any single Green Lantern. *''Flght'' *''Possession: It can take possession of someone's body when they feel even the slightest fear. *Mind Control'' *''Fear Induction: The ability to invoke fear in others. Sufficient enough to kill a target. *Telepathic Insight: The ability to telepathically understand what others fear and play upon those fears. 'Solid Energy Constructs: Parallax is also capable of creating solid energy constructs, such as creating a convincing Sinestro energy-duplicate for Hal Jordan to kill. Parallax can create both Green and Yellow objects with Kyle whereas in the past, he was only able to create Yellow. Abilities *Indomitable Will: Like many Green Lanterns, he possesses an incredibly strong will. *'''Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Kyle's constructs are amongst the most powerful. Kyle's constructs are much more elaborate than those of any other green lanterns, often fading into view like a sketch refined into an illustration. *'Artistry': Kyle is a skilled and creative artist. He's been an artist since he was born and has an equally long history of creativity. He's drawn, painted, sculpted, photographed, inked, colored, designed, and created thousands of works of art with or without his Rings. Strength level Class 100+; while using constructs created by the ring Kyle is effectively able to lift/move tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. Without the ring Kyle possesses the strength of a man his age, height, and build who engages in regular exercise making him capable of press lifting at least his own weight. Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Ring Behind the Scenes *Kyle is played by American actor Drew Roy. Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:User:Leader Vladimir's characters Category:Good Characters